


Frustration

by hemmingsjonas



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Comeplay, Facials, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot, no im not, sorry - Freeform, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingsjonas/pseuds/hemmingsjonas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants Blake. </p><p>Blake wants Adam. </p><p>Neither of them know their feelings are mutual until Adam makes his explicitly clear in the best way he knows how.</p><p>Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

It's midnight and Blake is in his kitchen rummaging through his refrigerators meat and cheese drawer for sandwich ingredients. He's halfway to making up his mind on what to eat when his phone buzzes in his pocket. 

Blake is surprised to find that the text is from Adam. The Voice has been on a two week break, and he hasn't heard from him since they left the production lot over ten days ago and parted ways. The country star liked every part of it except for the fact that he wouldn't see or hear from Adam for that long. It turns out he was wrong. 

He unlocks his phone and clicks on the message. 

Adam: Hey, what are you doing tonight? 

Blake: Makin' a sandwich. 

Blake slaps himself for being so honest. "You're an idiot", he whispers aloud to himself. 

Adam: Wow, you really know how to live it up! Now here's the deal: you should come by my place. 

Blake's eyes blow wide. He drapes his arm over the kitchen counter and swipes all of the food into the garbage can, glass plates and utensils and all. He doesn't even reply to Adam's text, he just grabs his car keys, slips on his cowboy boots and heads for the door. 

The drive to Adam's house is excruciatingly long to Blake. In reality, it's only about twenty minutes, but with every red light and slow moving driver, it feels much longer. As he hits his fourth red light in 10 minutes, it dawns on him that he doesn't even know what Adam wants to do. It's not like he came out and said "hey, will you come over and fuck me?" No, his text was very nondescript, and for all Blake knows, there could be nothing in store for him but a pizza and a recorded baseball game. The light turns green and he drives again, this time a lot slower than before. There's no sense in getting pulled over for speeding to watch a sport he doesn't even like. 

When he gets to Adam's house, he parks in the back so he can knock on the back patio door rather than go through Adam's maid at the front. 

Blake knocks on the wooden door, waiting impatiently. He still doesn't know what to expect, he's just hoping for the best. 

When Adam opens the door, Blake is taken aback. The rock star stands in front of him in nothing but a tight black v-neck, a pair of black boxer briefs, and a matching pair of athletic socks that follow the same color scheme. 

 

Adam grins from the doorway. "Wow, I wasn't expecting you to show up, seeing as you didn't reply to my text." 

Blake clears his throat. "I got here as fast as I could." 

Adam's smile turns to a look of curiosity. "Huh. Well, come on in." 

The patio leads into Adam's master bath, an obnoxiously large suite style room built with a ten by ten foot shower, triple sinks, and finished with black marble and chrome fixings. 

Blake follows Adam through the room until the rockstar stops at one of the sinks. He turns on the tap and begins washing his hands. 

Looking at Blake through the mirror, he smirks. "You know I have a front door, right?" 

Blake nods and laughs at his own expense. "I wanted to see your fancy toilet." 

Adam laughs with him and turns off the running water. "So I have a plan." 

Blake gets excited at the prospect of what it could be. He leans against the glass shower wall. "Ok, a plan for what?"

Adam spins around and leans on the counter. "I really need to take a shower, but I wanted to talk to you about The Voice." 

Blake gulps and nods his head in mock understanding. "Uh huh, so what's the plan?" 

"Will you stand outside of the door and sit on the counter over here or something while I'm in the shower? It's already late and I don't want to keep you forever." Adam rips off his shirt and throws it to the floor. 

It takes a minute for Blake to understand what Adam means, and when he finally does, the words hit like a blow to his confidence. The site of a shirtless Adam is enough to make him hard in his pants and he can do nothing but mumble a "sure" before making his way over to the counter as quickly as possible in an attempt to conceal his boner. 

Adam smiles. "Thanks man." He slips his socks off and steps in the shower. 

Blake is disappointed that Adam waits until he gets in the shower to take off his underwear, which he throws onto the floor over the glass wall. In seconds the water is pouring, and Adam is going on about irrelevant strategies for the show's next season, promo ideas and possible guest judges. 

 

They go on like this for almost fifteen minutes, Adam spewing out words and Blake pretending to listen and understand every thought. Blake begins to wonder why he even showed up in the first place. He feels like a fool for thinking that Adam meant anything by his sexual innuendos. 

He decides to leave before the possibility of more personal embarrassment could arise. When he's halfway out the door, he hears Adam turn off the water in the shower. 

Adam cracks open the glass door and peaks his head out, confusion clear on his face. He flips his wet hair back with his hand. "Blake, where are you going?" 

Blake sighs and puts his hands in his pockets to retrieve his car keys. "I'm gonna head home. I'll see you back at the show next week." 

He starts to leave again, but he quickly freezes in his tracks when he hears the shower door slide open all the way. 

Adam walks out, his wet body spilling water droplets all over the white marble floors. He goes to grab a towel, but he decides not to. The act of being wet and fully exposed in front of Blake's eyes turns him on, as if he wasn't already from simply being in the country stars presence. Biting his lip, he speaks with caution. 

"Please stay. The truth is, I didn't invite you over to talk to me while I take a shower. No one does that. That's just weird. I invited you here because I'm tired of being sexually frustrated all the fucking time. You turn me on more than anyone has ever turned me on in my life, and I can't take it anymore. I tried to be a tease, but it's not working. I know you want me too. Show me you want me, Blake."

Blake steps backward, taking in the sweet scent of Adam's body wash that radiates throughout the room as he attempts to process the statement. He turns around slowly, and he's truly unprepared for the sight in front of him. He's never seen Adam look so beautiful than right now with his wet hair covering his forehead, his long body dripping, the rooms fluorescent lights glistening on his smooth skin. His breath hitches in his throat as Adam runs a slow hand down his long torso, stopping at his half hard member, which he softly tugs. 

Adam's pupils are blown with lust as they travel up and down Blake's body. He steps forward, the puddle of water surrounding his feet traveling with him.  
"Touch me, Blake," He whispers, his eyes traveling from the country stars clothed erection to meet his brooding gaze. "Take off your clothes and touch me."

Blake starts unbuttoning his flannel, his eyes never leaving Adam's. He throws it to the floor and begins unbuckling his belt. Locked in Adam's trance, he studies his stunning dark orbs for the first time. He's never understood the hype over blue and green eyes; he finds the unparalleled mystery of dark brown eyes enchanting and sexy. He kicks off his boots and slides his legs out of his jeans. His crotch is tightly enclosed in the clothed confinement, his thick member almost begging to be released. 

Adam smirks when he sees how hard Blake's cock is in the confinement of his boxer briefs. "You want me to free that thing?" 

Blake is unprepared for the comment. He feels himself involuntarily moan, and Adam takes that as his go. Within seconds, his briefs are laying on the wet floor and he's stepping his ankles out of them. Adam moves to his knees and balances himself on his heels. He licks a stripe with his tongue from the base of Blake's cock to the head, swirling his tongue around it like it's a lollipop. He pulls off and replaces his lips to the shaft, placing featherlight kisses all down it until he reaches his balls. Adam sucks one of his balls into his mouth and replaces his hand to massage the shaft. He starts a rhythmic motion, his hand pumping the cock and his mouth sucking on the ball sack. 

Blake puts his hand on the back of Adam's head, egging him on. He moans a slur of profanities at the shear amount of pleasure he's experiencing. 

Adam pulls off of Blake's balls with a pop. He runs his free hand up the country singers torso to get his attention. When their eyes meet, Adam takes Blake's cock into his mouth. 

The moan escaping Blake's lips say that he's pleased. He massages his hand through Adam's wet hair. "Fuck, just like that Adam," he moans, as Adam takes him down his throat. "Just like that."

Adam hums on the cock, palming his own rock hard erection. He never breaks eye contact with the country star as he bobs his head up and down. Pulling his head off, he slaps it on his face. His own saliva drips from his chin as the thick cock bounces against his cheek. 

Blake watches Adam slap his cock against his face, the spit glistening on his cheek. It's quite possibly the dirtiest and the sexiest thing he's ever seen, and he never even knew something so simple could elevate his horniness so greatly. 

Taking his hands off of Blake's dick, Adam stands and replaces them to his chest. He runs his hands down his torso as Blake wraps his large arms around him to cup his ass. He moans at the contact and bites down softly on Blake's neck.

Blake's body jolts at the bite, not expecting the roughness. Adam grazes his teeth over the reddened spot and places featherlight kisses across his chin. When their lips attach, it's like a thousand fires erupt within both of their bodies. Every possible inkling of passion within them races for friction. Their tongues dart in and around each other's mouths, with Blake's stronger one taking the lead. He moans into Adam's mouth when the rockstar starts to nibble at his bottom lip. Adam pulls away from the kiss, gasping for air to refill his oxygen deprived lungs. 

"Want to head to the bedroom?" He breathes, his chest pounding. 

Blake can only nod, his head is so clouded with lust. Adam grabs his hand and leads him to the bed. When they get to the king sized, black cushioned mattress, he pushes the country star onto it and climbs on top of him to straddle his waist. He lines his ass up with Blake's cock and begins to grind his hips against it. His body is still covered in cold mist from the shower, and the warmth of the country stars body provides the heat he needs. 

Adam traces his index finger around Blake's left nipple. "Blake, how about you fuck me now like I know you've wanted to for a while now." He smiles playfully at him. "I want to ride your fat cock."

Blake moans at the dirtiness of Adam's words. The combination of his soothingly smooth voice and the slur of sexual profanities is almost enough to make him cum right then and there. He spits on his hand and rubs it down his throbbing cock. Lining himself up at Adam's entrance, he moans at the tightness. 

The head is barely in, and Adam is already cringing at it's thickness. He holds onto Blake's arms for support and attempts to bob himself down onto it, his face turning in anguish at every inch. With his hole stretched and his ass full, the cock is finally all the way in. He starts to slowly slide up and down on it. The wet, slick noise drives him crazy as he looks down at his untouched cock. He pumps himself at the speed of his riding. 

Blake is a moaning mess, his large hands wrapped around Adam's small waist. He wants to take control, to properly give Adam the fuck he wants and needs. Never in his life has Blake been so turned on. It's as if a million bolts of lighting have struck his body and electrified his veins. He flips Adam onto his back and rests Adam's legs on his shoulders. Lining himself up again, he thrusts in, much less slow and sentimental this time. Blake drills into him, thrusting in and out at an alarming rate and Adam loves every minute of it. 

"F-fuck", Adam mutters out, "Right th-there Blake!" His hand is wrapped around his cock, pumping it furiously.

"Does this feel good, baby? Me fucking your tight ass?" Blake's words are more of commands than they are questions. 

That's all it takes for Adam. Within seconds, he's spilling his load all over his hand and chest. He wrings out his cock, squeezing out every last drop of cum. 

Blake realizes he too won't last much longer. He pulls out of Adam's ass and stands up in front of the bed.

"Hands and knees, Adam." He commands, his voice much deeper than he intended it to be.

Adam obliges and moves quickly. He licks Blake's balls as the country star pumps himself furiously. 

Blake reaches his climax with a strangled cry, blowing his fat load all over Adam's cheeks, lips and even forehead. His breathing is heavy as he pushes the ropes of cum from Adam's face into his open mouth with his cock. Adam sucks it into his mouth, hungry for all Blake has to give him. 

They don't say a word, they just silently crawl back into the bed together. Adam cuddles into Blake's side and tangles their legs. He nuzzles his face in the crook of the country stars neck. Blake's heart is still racing to catch up with the rest of him.

It doesn't take long for Adam to fall asleep, completely spent and content in all ways. 

It shouldn't have happened like this, Blake tells himself. Adam shouldn't have sent that text earlier, he shouldn't have replied, and the both of them sure as hell shouldn't now be tangled up on Adam's bed, naked, with Adam's smaller frame lying on top of his larger one, their chests pressed together, their fingers intertwined, and their legs draped like puzzle pieces. The stream of consciousness in Blake's head tells him that this is a mistake, because he shouldn't be letting his biggest competition on The Voice cloud his thoughts before next week, the finale week, where his team's sole survivor will duke it out with Adam's for the crown of season 5. 

He knows it's his fault. He's been lusting after Adam for years now, but was too chicken to ever act on it. 

It all started with Adam's uncanny ability to be as sexy as possible at all times, without even trying. It pisses Blake off that the man doesn't even know what he does to him, and probably every human being in the world, when he bites his lip, runs a hand through his hair, or pinches his t-shirt to fan himself. The simplest of tasks can be transformed into a foreplay fantasy when they involve the rockstar. 

 

In the end, Blake knows that the setup is strange and obviously unfamiliar, but at the same time, it feels so right. It's as if all of his months and months of pent up frustration have finally been released from him, and it's an incredible relief. As he listens to Adam's soft breathing in his sleep, he realizes that he might appreciate this moment even more than the sex. 

He looks down at Adam's head and smiles. Kissing the top of his hair, he puts his arm around his tattooed shoulder. 

"I love you." He mumbles, stroking the pad of his thumb along the tattoos, tracing them with every touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this I'm sorry I wrote it (no I'm not)


End file.
